The present invention relates to a novel test card adapted for the performance of an immunochemical, diagnostic or serological test thereon, provided with means for permitting observation, protecting the user from contact with test reagents and sample, for preserving test results, and for attachment to a supporting surface.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 646,830, filed Jan. 6, 1976 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,850, there is described a test card for the afore-mentioned purposes comprising a card-shaped substrate material carrying dried test reagents on one side of the surface thereof, and having a foldable absorbent portion adjacent to the test reagents, forming a flap having openings in registry with a transparent window, so that when the flap is folded over onto the main body of the card, the window is in registry with the reagent areas, permitting viewing of the test area contents. This permits the entire card to be kept for record purposes, space being provided for inscribing record data.
Earlier versions of various types of test card which do not have the foregoing features are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,666,421, 3,770,383, 2,770,572, 3,074,853, and 3,502,437.